Annoying the Professor
by G. Malfoy
Summary: What happens when our favorite little redhead feels the urge to annoy our sexy little blonde? Read and Review!


Hello again...I'm back...not that you know who I am or were expecting me anytime soon...but I'm back nonetheless...yeah...so...all right, anyway, here's another story. I hope you enjoy it...that's such a dumb thing to say..."I hope you like it" of course I hope you like it...what am I supposed to say? "I hope you hate it with the fire of a thousand suns?" No! Oh, sorry...well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or scenes related to them...yet. But in my quest for world domination I'll get to it at some point.  
  
Usually at this moment, approximately one minute before the bell signaling the beginning of afternoon classes rang, Ginny Weasley would be running to get to her class. However, this particular class she was headed to was different. Sure, it was just a regular 7th year Potions class, but what was different was the fact that Draco Malfoy was the professor. Draco Malfoy, the object of her fantasies since her 2nd year and her boyfriend since her 6th.  
Now, she was usually a good student and an even better girlfriend, not harassing him and all, but sometimes...she just got a little urge to tease him and annoy him. Old habits die hard.  
Ginny reached the door about two minutes after the bell had sounded. She twisted the knob and then, rather regally, walked inside. She made sure to give Draco something to look at as she made her way to her seat. ~~~~~~~  
Draco looked up as Ginny sauntered into the room. He had just been wondering where she was. Why was she late? Did someone stop her? Did they hurt her? If anyone did they'd pay, they'd-wait a minute. What was that glint in her eye?  
The evil wench was playing with him. She was trying to get him roiled up. Probably just for laughs too. Well, it wasn't going to work. 'Oh, but the way she was walking. It made me just want to grab her and- No! Stop Draco, that's what she wants. Well, we'll just have to put an end to this.'  
"Miss Weasley...are you aware that you are three minutes late to my class?" He said, making his way over to her and standing behind her. The whole class stopped what they were doing. Everyone loved to here these little spits these two had with each other. It was a well known fact that these two had begun dating last year and were deeply...involved. These moments were quite humorous to witness.  
"Really Professor? I had no idea. I suppose you'll just have to...punish me." She said, looking up at him with eyes full of mischief and lust. Draco just quirked and eyebrow. Then he looked and saw every pair of eyes looking at them.  
"Get to work! Your task is on the board. I expect it bottled and on my desk when the bell rings," Draco snapped at the class. They all went to work quickly.  
"Miss Weasley, can I see you in my office, please?" Draco said.  
"But of course, Professor." Ginny said as she flounced into the very familiar office. Ginny heard the door close, and then she was pushed against the wall.  
"Professor," Ginny said smiling, "Whatever are you doing?" She said, looking at him with hunger in her eyes.  
"You're an evil wench." Draco said, bending his head to bite her neck, gently.  
"Aww, you love me though." Ginny said, tangling her fingers in his hair.  
"God help me, but I do," He said, looking her in the eye. "However, there is still the matter of your punishment." Draco told her, raising his eyebrow again.  
"Whatever will it be, my dear...professor." Ginny said, fingering the waistband of his pants. Draco growled softly, deep in his throat. Then, he picked her up and carried her over to his desk and set her down on top of it.  
"Professor, this is quite unprofessional." Ginny said, already having his robes and shirt off of him.  
"Like you give a damn." He replied in a husky voice, looking at her with hungry eyes.  
"Hmm, you're probably right." She said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
~Sometime Later~  
  
The bell sounded, signaling the end of class. From Draco's office emerged a slightly disheveled Ginny and an almost perfectly pressed Draco. Draco looked at all the vials on his desk and groaned. Ginny groaned, mocking him.  
"You poor baby, you have to grade all of them, I feel for you, honestly." She said, obviously not really meaning it.  
"Are you? Are you sad for me?" Draco said, sarcastically, walking toward her. He backed her into a desk, and then bent and swept her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers.  
"Go to class, wench." He said to her, earning him a playful smack on the arse  
"I'll see you at dinner, Love." Ginny said as she walked toward the door.  
"Hey, Gin?" Draco called after her as she was almost out the door. She turned and looked at him with a loving smile on her face, "Yeah?" She asked him.  
"I love you." He said, in the way he always said it when was thinking about how grateful he was to have her.  
"I know," Ginny said, smiling at him. "I love you, too." Then she winked at him and walked out the door.  
  
Fin 


End file.
